You're My Prisoner
by LinksWife
Summary: See what happens to Zuko when he ends up as the Avatar Team's prisoner...


WARNING: Rated M for a reason! This story contains material that might not be suitable for people under 18. You've been warned. Thank you and enjoy the story! =D

DISCLAIMER: Avatar, The Last Airbender and all its characters may not be mine but Link IS! *evil laugh*

SUMMERY: See what happens to Zuko when he ends up as the Avatar Team's prisoner...

Author's Notes: This story takes place right after the solar eclipse evasion on the fire nation and Zuko wants to join the Avatar team. For once, this fanfiction isn't based off a dream I had. XD I was just watching Avatar one day and yaoi thoughts creped in my mind and I just happened to be watching the solar eclipse evasion episode. (lol) I thought it was interesting how Zuko wanted to become their prisoner. =D (That's when the thoughts creped in) XD

_You're My Prisoner_ by Cassidy Coulter (AKA: LinksWife)

He had forgotten how it started but in the end, he secretly loved that it had happened. He remembers confronting the Avatar, trying to convince him that he had changed and was no longer going to attack him. The team didn't trust him so he offered to be their prisoner. That is when everything changed for him. The team agreed and imprisoned him inside an earth tent in which Toph had made. Wanting revenge for burning her feet, she also shackled him with thick rock that handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"I know I said I would be your prisoner but this really isn't necessary." The fire nation prince complained.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to be our prisoner. We can't risk having our prisoner run away or go after the Avatar." Toph explained as she shackled his feet together with rock. "I'm sorry Zuko but this is how things have to be unless you'd rather get hurt." She finished with a solemn expression.

"I understand. I'm sorry by the way. For burning your feet. It really was an accident." Zuko apologized.

"I know... I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." The greatest earth bender in the world felt bad for what had happened.

"You have to be careful with us fire benders. Because if you're not, you could get seriously hurt." Zuko warned.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out by now. That's exactly the reason why we're confining you. We're only trying to be careful and cautious." Toph replied before leaving the prince all alone in the dim earth tent. He had no idea that things were going to be different after this night of being confined by the Avatar team.

After being left alone for awhile, he eventually fell asleep. He wasn't very comfortable sleeping on the ground with his hands and feet bound together by rock. He woke up to strange rustling noises and footsteps. From the sound of things, everyone was done eating and had gone to bed. Except for the dark figure that was coming inside his hut. He couldn't make out who it was until they spoke.

"Zuko, are you awake?" They whispered.

"I'm awake. What are you doing here? You know it's not safe for you to be around me. If anyone saw us, they'll think I'm trying to attack you."

"I brought some food. Katara made some soup. I thought you might be hungry." The Avatar explained. Zuko managed to lift himself on his knees to look at Aang.

"Thank you. I'm actually surprised you're feeding me after all the horrible things I did to you." Zuko told Aang with a solemn smile.

"I'm the Avatar. It's not in my nature to hold a grudge. Even with my enemies."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Aang asked as he set down a tray in front of Zuko. It had a bowl of soup and a spoon on it.

"For everything. Anything I did to hurt you and your friends. I'll understand if you never forgive me. All I came here to do was teach you fire bending so that you can finally end this war. I don't expect to be forgiven or thanked. I only came here to help you." Zuko said as he hung his head and stared at the soup in front of him, suddenly feeling not hungry.

"I forgive you Zuko. But it might take a little more time for the others to forgive you. They're not the Avatar so they're not as forgiving as I am but they will come around. You'll see." Zuko's eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now but even though he could barely see the warm smile that Aang was giving him, he could almost feel its warmth. He couldn't understand how someone could be so kind after having so many bad things happen to them.

"Thank you. Thanks for the food but how do you expect me to eat it with my hands behind my back? Or is this some form of torture you came up with?" Zuko said with humor.

"Oops, I guess I forgot about that. I'll just remove the rock with earth bending." Aang told him while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, you better not. If anyone catches me without it, they'll think I'm trying to escape. It's risky enough with you being in here with me. They don't trust me around you. I can understand why..." Zuko explained, lowering his head in shame.

"Then how are you going to eat?" Aang asked, confused. Zuko bent over and lowered his face to the bowl of soup. His lips touched the liquid and he slurped the soup down his throat. It pained Aang to see Zuko like this. He placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders. "Zuko stop. You don't have to do that. I'll help you." Aang picked up the spoon that was beside the bowl and scooped up a spoonful of soup. "Here. Open up." Without protesting or saying a word, Zuko obeyed.

"Thank you but I don't deserve to be treated so kindly." He told Aang after swallowing a few spoonfuls of soup.

"What are you saying? You don't deserve to be treated like an animal nor a prisoner no less. I'm going to remove the rock whether you like it or not." Aang told him stubbornly, positioning his hands for earth bending.

"NO!" Zuko shouted and without thinking, his whole body shot towards Aang and he head butted him in the chest. Zuko fell forward while Aang fell backwards which left the two in a most awkward position.

"Why did you do that? I was going to free you!" Aang angrily told Zuko as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Zuko who was resting his head on Aang's chest. He couldn't lift himself off of Aang thanks to the rock that was binding his hands together.

"It would upset everyone if they found out you released me." Aang could feel the vibrations of Zuko's voice on his chest. For some reason, it felt comforting. He could also feel a wet sensation.

"Um... Zuko... I think you tipped over the soup."

"I'm sorry. I would get up but I can't use my arms at the moment."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you up." Aang took a hold of Zuko's shoulders and lifted him up."

"Do you want to know the truth?" Zuko asked as he got back on his knees.

"What do you mean the truth?" Aang asked as he used water bending to get the soup out of his clothes.

"While I was trying to capture you to regain my honor, I started to notice just how much I enjoyed chasing after you guys. It was almost as if we were already friends and we were playing tag." Zuko explained while staring at the ground.

"That's one epic tag game." The both of them laughed.

"You know, all that time I was chasing you guys, I sort of... became fond of you. I mean not just you... the whole team. As sad as this sounds, chasing you guys gave me hope. Every time I got close to you guys, I felt so happy. I guess that's why I chased after you guys for so long... Chasing you guys was like a drug that I couldn't stop." Zuko explained, his serious eyes were locked onto Aang's. "All I wanted was for my father to accept me as his wonderful son. I thought that capturing you would make him so proud that I would finally regain my honor and be accepted once more. But as it turns out, I really didn't want any of those things. All I wanted was to be myself. I wanted everyone to accept me for who I am. Not as a banished prince or a lousy fire bender. My father wants to destroy and cause chaos but I wanted peace and harmony." Zuko's head hung as he stared at the ground, not wanting Aang to see the tears that were forming. Aang could see Zuko's fists tightening. "You want to know how I got this scar on my face? My own father did this to me. You know why? Because I was being myself. I spoke out at one of his meetings and he didn't agree with the way I saw things. So he burned me to teach me a lesson."

"Oh Zuko... You must be hurting all the time... aren't you?" Zuko looked up to see that Aang's eyes were full of tears.

"Aang... You're crying?"

"Zuko... You've been through a lot. Just like me. Just like all of us. It's true that fire nation people have done bad things to us but not all of fire nation is bad. Just like you. No one is perfect Zuko. I accept you for who you are."

"But how can you accept me so easily after all the terrible things I did to you?"

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past Zuko. As long as you choose the right path now, the things you did in the past will be forgiven. I believe you were a good person all along Zuko... You were just confused along the way." Aang explained and threw his arms around Zuko and hugged him.

"I... I guess I was confused a lot. My sister Azula didn't help me either. She only made things worse. A LOT worse."

"It's okay Zuko. We can be your family now. We can take care of each other." Aang told him with a warm smile at the end.

"Thank you Aang. You really do deserve to be the Avatar. I don't think you need your arrow to be known as the Avatar. It's how you express yourself that makes you who you are." Zuko smiled back.

"Exactly. Just because you have that scar, it doesn't mean you're a bad person. It means you're a good person which bad things have happened to you." Aang noticed that Zuko was staring at something with a look of wanting. "Zuko? You okay?" Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I must be sleep deprived or something. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I'll just leave then so you can sleep okay?" Aang stood up and was about to leave the hut.

"No wait!" Zuko shouted. Aang turned to look at him. "P-please don't go. I'm not really tired. I just... I don't feel so alone when you're with me." Zuko told him without looking at his face to hide any blush that formed. Not that you could really tell in the dark hut.

"You want me to stay? But I thought you didn't want me in here in the first place because it was too risky." Aang asked as he sat down in front of Zuko once more.

"Everyone's sleeping now anyway right?"

"Yeah. That's something I should be doing too." Aang said with a dumb smile.

"I'm sorry. You're right... You need sleep the most right? You need strength for when we train. You should go rest up for... Uh... Aang? What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he could feel the Avatar's breath upon his lips.

"I don't know... You just looked like you wanted me to do this." Aang explained, his lips a few inches away from Zuko's.

"Do what?"

"This." The Avatar's lips finally touched the lips of the prince. He pulled away to see Zuko's reaction. It was just a simple kiss but Zuko couldn't help but like it.

"You're right. I did want you to do that. Is it okay if I want you to do it again?" Zuko asked as he let his lips glide over Aang's cheek.

"Y-yes... I guess you..." Aang's words were lost when he felt Zuko's lips brush across his own. For some reason, this contact was a lot more sensitive then the first kiss. Zuko made sure this kiss was going to be a lot different from the first kiss. His tongue slid across the Avatar's lips, asking for entrance. There were so many things going through Aang's mind. He felt bad for doing something like this since he and Katara had a thing for each other. But kissing another boy like this was so different and arousing, he couldn't stop his mind from liking it and he couldn't stop his body from wanting more. The way Zuko tasted and the way he spoke and breathed was only urging Aang on even more. His hands had minds of their own as they found their way around Zuko's torso, feeling. The two broke apart from lack of air and rested their chins on each others shoulders much like a hugging position, panting to regain air in their lungs. Aang breathed in the scent of Zuko which had a certain effect on him. Was this the scent of a fire bender? Did all of fire nation smell this good? Or perhaps it was because Zuko was a prince. He was use to being pampered and bathed properly. After all, a fire lord can't have a smelly son for a prince. Zuko breathed in the scent of wild air in his lungs. This is what nature smelled like. It's what freedom smelled like. Zuko envied this. He wished he could have all the opportunities that Aang had. Then he would've had the freedom to speak his mind to his father without any consequences. But all his thoughts were interrupted when Aang pulled away to look at him. "Zuko?"

"What is it?" Zuko looked at Aang with assuring eyes.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Aang's eyes weren't as confident as Zuko's.

"Ye... Well no... Uh... It's complicated." Zuko looked off to the side, avoiding Aang's expression.

"I know how it can be. Why do girls have to make it so complicated?" Aang asked with meant humor.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Zuko asked, now looking at Aang with much seriousness in his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you kiss me because you felt desperate?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to. Because you looked like you wanted me to. I kissed you because..." Aang was too embarrassed to say any more.

"You don't have to come up with any more excuses. Whether you want to take this further is up to you. So why don't you go sleep on it? You'll need your strength anyway." Zuko told Aang with a friendly tone that was a little TOO friendly. Aang only looked at him, hurt from Zuko's simple words. Zuko couldn't bear to see Aang's face like that so he looked off to the side once more. Aang turned around to leave the hut, but he stopped just before reaching the exit. He then moved his hands in bending motions and removed the rock around Zuko's ankles alone.

"I kissed you because I felt something toward you. If that means anything to you." The Avatar said without looking back at prince Zuko. Then he left the prince there all alone with his thoughts.

Zuko awoke that night with hands over his mouth to keep him from crying out. He didn't know who it was since they were behind him. But he figured out who it was once they spoke.

"Do you promise not to yell if I remove my hand?" Zuko could only nod in reply. They removed their hand so Zuko could speak.

"What do you want?" Zuko automatically asked once his mouth was uncovered.

"I heard you and Aang talking earlier. I heard everything."

"What about it?" Zuko asked in a harsh tone, starting to feel offensive. He managed to get on his knees with his hands still bound behind his back. It sure did feel better to have his legs free again.

"Do you think it's fair to my sister?"

"What's fair?" Zuko asked as he turned his head to get a better look at Sokka who was still behind him.

"Do you think it's fair for Aang to have feelings for both you and Katara?" Sokka asked with a serious but solemn expression. Zuko thought about it for a moment.

"No... I don't think it's fair for Katara. Aang should stay with her. He wouldn't be happy with someone like me..." Zuko told him as he looked down at the ground.

"Don't you have a girlfriend back home? Err... a boyfriend?" Sokka asked, curious.

"It's complicated... She's not really the girlfriend type. She acts like she doesn't care about anything except for me. But I want more then that. I want someone with a _real_ personality." Zuko explained.

"Someone like Aang?" Sokka asked as he walked around Zuko to stand in front of him.

"N-no... Not Aang." It almost pained Zuko to say it with the person he _truly_ cared for standing right in front of him. Sokka dropped onto his knees so that he was level-faced to Zuko.

"Someone like me?" Sokka asked, his tone that of a serious one. Zuko shot his head up to stare at Sokka's face, to contemplate whether he was being serious or not. Sokka _does_ joke a lot. After deciding that it was a serious question, Zuko answered.

"Yeah... S-someone like you..." Zuko looked off to the side. He knew he was blushing when his face felt hotter then normal. "But I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Suki? She's a Kiyoshi warrior. I don't think it's smart to date a girl with that much will power and strength. Besides... After what happened to Yue, I can't bring myself to get close to another girl." Sokka looked hurt as he repeated the past within his mind.

"Yue?" Zuko was surprised to find out that there was another girl before Suki.

"She ended up turning into the moon. I can't bring myself to do anything lovey dovey in front of it. I always think she's watching." Sokka explained as he shifted his eyes side to side, paranoid to even think about it.

"Oh... I see." Zuko was relieved to find out that Sokka could no longer contact Yue in case he still felt he loved her. But he also felt bad for thinking such a thing to begin with. He felt he had to feel sorry for Sokka.

"But it's dark in this area since the moon is on the other side and it's dark inside this earth tent." Sokka told the prince as he moved closer to him. Zuko raised a curious eyebrow, not sure what Sokka was planning. "You're MY prisoner now." Sokka told him before wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck and planting his lips on the prince. Without having the will power to push Sokka away and secretly loving the contact, Zuko automatically opened his mouth for him. Something about Sokka and the way he was so demanding was drawing Zuko in. Sokka was known as _the_ _funny guy_ but when he got serious, there was something arousing about it. The kiss broke apart when the two boys needed air in their lungs. "Was that better then kissing Aang?" Sokka asked, knowing the question would ponder in Zuko's mind.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me... After all the terrible things I did to you guys, why are you treating me this way? I don't deserve to be forgiven so soon." Zuko replied without answering the question in general.

"Who said I forgave you?" Sokka told Zuko with a smirk.

"But... I thought-"

"Be my prisoner for tonight and we'll see if you're worth forgiving in the end." Sokka interrupted Zuko.

"But I'm already you're prisoner." Zuko said, being technical but feeling kind of confused.

"Good boy. I would remove the rock around your wrists but I'm not an earth bender... or a bender in general..." Sokka gave Zuko a sweat drop while smiling dumbly and rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay... I wouldn't really be a prisoner if I was free to attack." Zuko explained while looking down.

"Then you'll have to be the girl." Sokka said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Zuko couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'Did Sokka just admit that he wanted to have sex with me! And did he just call me a girl!'

"Don't get so upset! You know you want it." Sokka said with humor as he nudged Zuko in the side with his elbow. All that time he was chasing them to regain his honor, he couldn't help but develop dirty thoughts for the water tribe boy. He had dirty thoughts with all of them but Sokka was the only person that really grabbed his attention. Was it the pony tail? The dark skin? The funny and cheery attitude? Maybe the boomerang? He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly about Sokka that drew him in. But one thing was clear. He really _did_ want Sokka.

"I _do_ want it." Zuko told him with the same serious expression he always wore casually.

"Oh? Then I'll give it to you. But you'll have to work for it." Sokka smirked. "Give me some head and I might return the favor."

"You trust me?" Zuko asked with an innocent smile. Sokka took a hold of Zuko's chin and forced him to raise his head up.

"I've got to trust you before I can forgive you." Sokka replied and placed his lips on Zuko's once more. The two boys shared another kiss but this one was deeper then the last. Their tongues were much eager to explore and taste. Sokka's hands found their way behind Zuko's head and fingers gripped the silky raven locks. Zuko moaned into the kiss, hungry for more contact. Sokka used his grip on the prince to pull them apart to break the kiss. "Prove to me that you've changed Zuko. Show me what you can do." Sokka ordered as he took off his top and threw it aside. Without a word, Zuko obeyed. He placed his lips on the dark skin on Sokka's chest, sliding out his tongue along the curves of the sculpted muscles. All Sokka could do now was voice the moans that would escape his lips every time a nipple was teased. The sounds only made Zuko aroused, causing his erection to throb. If his hands weren't cuffed behind his back, he swore he would have forced Sokka to the ground and had his way with him. Sokka was in a worse state then Zuko. Not only did his body throb for more, his mind was filling up with every possible way to violate Zuko. His hands that had a grip on Zuko's hair were urging the prince to move lower. Taking the hint, Zuko somehow managed to find his way under Sokka's pants and found the very thing he was searching for. It surprised him how soon Sokka became so hard. He engulfed the water tribe boy's erection down his throat after teasing the head with his slick tongue. This is where Sokka lost control of himself and couldn't fight back the moan that escaped his lips. His thoughts cursed at him to keep quiet even though it was almost impossible. Zuko's mouth was just too damn talented. Sokka almost laughed at the prince for having a mouth that was good for more then just yelling at the Avatar. Hearing Sokka, Zuko replied with his muffled moans. Zuko never gave head before but he quickly decided that he liked it after tasting the water tribe boy. He always thought giving head was a bland experience but Sokka wasn't like that at all. He almost tasted what could be described as sweet. "Ah... You seem to be enjoying yourself... Nng... I'm going to... cum soon... Ah!" Sokka gripped the hair on Zuko's head for dear life as he let himself go inside the prince' throat. Zuko could only swallow whatever came since he couldn't pull back due to Sokka's grip. Even without Sokka's desperate grip, Zuko still wouldn't have pulled back. He wanted to taste the water tribe comedian as much as he could before the moment slipped away from him. Sokka finally pulled away after catching his breath and looked at Zuko with a smirk. "You've made me nice and slick. Perfect for penetration."

"You really want to do it?" Zuko asked, almost in shock.

"Why not? You're my prisoner after all... But if you don't want to, I'll understand." Sokka explained before giving Zuko a dumb smile.

"But..."

"But what?" Sokka was always the straight-to-the-point kind of guy.

"...N-nothing... it's just that... I've never done it before..." Zuko shyly stated, looking anywhere but directly into Sokka's eyes. Sokka couldn't hold back his signature chuckle as he cupped Zuko's face in his hands, forcing the prince to look at him.

"Then... I'll make sure to be extra gentle with the prince of the fire nation." Sokka gave a smile that was very content and warm. Almost a smile that meant more then the one Aang gave. It was like two forces pulling at Zuko. It was like air was pushing him in one direction when water was pulling him in the other. Who did Zuko like better? Aang... or Sokka? Zuko's thoughts were interrupted by Sokka's touch. His hands grabbed the edges of Zuko's shirt and yanked the two separate pieces of fabric open which revealed a muscular chest and torso. Sokka then placed his open palm on the pale chest and slid his hand down, feeling the curves of the sculpted muscles. "So this is untouched territory? No one else has touched here?" Sokka asked the dazed prince. Zuko looked down, hiding his expression from Sokka.

"My girlfriend did... but we never went all the way."

"I see... Then let me be the one to change that." Sokka told Zuko with a smirk. He lowered his lips onto a sensitive pink nipple, slipping out his searing tongue and tasting the fleshy bead. Zuko's reaction was exactly what Sokka was hoping for. The prince arched his back, twitching into the source of the pleasure. Sokka's ears caught a slight moan coming from Zuko. This alone was enough to cause Sokka to become hard. He wanted to hear more of Zuko's voice. "Spread your legs." Sokka demanded and Zuko willingly obeyed. Sokka's hand slipped inside Zuko's pants and grasped his manhood in one quick movement that made Zuko cry out in surprise. "You better be quiet if you don't want anybody to see you like this." Sokka warned the prince before thrusting his hand.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Zuko tried to keep his moans to himself but Sokka was making it difficult for him. The feel of Sokka's hand and the hot tongue on his nipple was making it hard to keep quiet when so much pleasure was building up inside Zuko. "If you keep doing that... I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Cum? Go ahead. I want to see what kind of face the Fire Nation Prince makes when he cums in my hand." Sokka spoke into Zuko's ear while smirking in satisfaction.

"Ngh!" Zuko tightened his leg muscles as he felt his own climax rising within him. "S... Sokka... I'm... Nnh!"

"Let it go. You'll feel much better if you let it all out." Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear, urging and comforting him at the same time. Zuko clenched his confined hands, digging his nails into his palms.

"Nn... Hah... Ah!... AHH!" Zuko dug his head into Sokka's chest, hiding his expression. But Sokka could tell exactly what kind of face the prince was making judging from the way his body shook. His orgasm was apparent from the pallid liquid that covered Sokka's hand.

"Good boy." Sokka smirked as he examined his hand with the clear liquid covering each finger. "You came a lot. You must really like the way I touch you." He said with a smirk. "Even though I didn't get to see your sexy expression, at least I got to hear your sexy voice. But it's still not too late to see that expression on you. The night isn't over yet, you're still my prisoner." It took a while for Zuko to register all of this as he was still recovering from his orgasm.

"W-what are you going to do now?" Zuko asked, a little worried. Sokka reached behind Zuko's head and stroked the hair on the back in a calming motion.

"Nothing you will hate Prince Zuko." Sokka said with a smile before planting his plump lips onto Zuko's soft ones. Their make-out session only lasted as long as their lungs would allow. Then as soon as Sokka caught his breath, he gently shoved Zuko onto his side. This made Zuko nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax. Just lay on your stomach." Sokka instructed while trying to get Zuko's pants off.

"What? Why would I do that?" Zuko's temper was rising the more he misunderstood what was going on.

"Because if we try to do this the other way, you'll hurt your arms while laying on them. But if you lay on your stomach, your arms can move freely." Sokka explained as he struggled to get Zuko's pants off his squirming legs.

"Wait... you're... you're really going to do it!"

"Of course I am! Weren't you listening! Besides... You don't have the right to resist me. As long as you're the Avatar Team's prisoner, you have to do what we say right?" Sokka told Zuko as he hovered over the prince, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah... You're right. I can't resist you Sokka... Not tonight." Zuko told the water tribe boy with eyes that were expressing something that made Sokka want to cry. "So please touch me..."

"I won't just touch you... I'll hold you." Sokka told the prince as he lifted him up and hugged him tightly from behind. Zuko could feel Sokka's warmth on his bare back which gave him a calm feeling. "...And I'll never let you go." This made Zuko feel safe in Sokka's arms. "I want you to brace yourself. This might hurt a lot if I don't do this right so I can't have you squirming on me, okay?" Sokka warned as he gently set Zuko back down on his stomach. "Now raise your waist and spread your legs for me." Sokka instructed the prince and he did exactly as he was told. "Is that position uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine." Zuko replied, just wanting the painful part to be done and over with. Sokka then placed his warm hands on Zuko's thighs, rubbing and massaging the sensitive flesh in hopes that it would sooth the prince. Then he placed one hand around Zuko's arousal to distract him from where the other hand was going. He slowly pushed a single finger at Zuko's entrance while using his other hand to stroke the member, hoping this combination would make the pain more bearable. Once he finally got a whole finger all the way in, he heard a slight cry of pain.

"Are you okay Zuko?" Sokka asked, worried about how much it must hurt to be touched in a place that's never been touched by human hands.

"Please... Keep going." Zuko replied in a voice that sounded in pain. Sokka did just that. He kept adding fingers until he felt Zuko was ready for the real thing. Of course the real thing felt nothing like Sokka's fingers. This surprised Zuko and caused him to cry out.

"Zuko?" Sokka said his name in a worried tone.

"It hurts but... It feels different." Zuko said as he clenched his confined fists. Sokka could feel Zuko's length harden as if he liked the new pleasurable pain that was being inflicted on him. The more Sokka slowly thrust himself into Zuko, the more the prince liked the sensation.

"Is it feeling better?" Sokka asked, worried about hurting the delicate prince.

"It feels... strange." Zuko panted. Sokka took this as a good sign but decided that there was a better way to make Zuko more comfortable. He left the fire bender for a moment only to lift him up and turn him around so that Zuko now straddled him. "W... what are you doing?"

"This will feel better. Trust me." Sokka told him with a smile. Zuko decided not to argue and let Sokka continue with what he was doing. "This way, I'll be able to see your sexy face Prince Zuko." Sokka gave him a smirk before entering him once again.

"Nngh!" Zuko cried out before clenching his teeth, feeling the pain return in his backside. But this time the pain was different. This time, he had Sokka giving pleasure to one of his nipples as he used one hand to pleasure the other. Sokka used his other hand to pleasure the throbbing piece of flesh between Zuko's legs which was already leaking clear fluid.

"Ride me Zuko." Sokka said through clenched teeth, sweat dripping from his body.

"What?" Zuko barely managed to say as he was working up a sweat of his own.

"Raise your body up and push down on me... Please Zuko... I want to feel myself go deeper inside you!" Sokka said this with frustration as he felt like exploding but something wouldn't let him. Zuko used his leg muscles to lift himself about two inches and let his body weight fall back down onto Sokka. "Ah!"

"Like that?" Zuko panted in Sokka's ear.

"Yes! ...Just like that." Sokka took a hold of Zuko's hips and gripped them firmly to help Zuko raise his body, only to slam it back down onto his starving cock, loving the feel of Zuko's tightness surrounding him. "Nnn..."

"S-Sokka..." The prince moaned. Strands of black hair were sticking to his sweaty face. "Feels so good..."

"Look at me Zuko... I want to see your face when you cum." Sokka knew Zuko was near his climax, as was the water tribe boy himself. Zuko was embarrassed but he did as he was told and looked at Sokka's smiling sweaty face. He wished his hands were free so he could take down Sokka's hair so he could run his fingers through the dark locks. He wished he could wrap his arms around the comedian's strong shoulders and feel the dark skin which he knew must have felt hot. Zuko could feel how hot Sokka's hands were as he wrapped them around Zuko's torso, hanging on for dear life. The prince could feel a pressure building inside him, waiting to burst free. He could see that Sokka was about to burst as well, as he clenched his teeth from the tension. The two of them could feel each other's muscles flex in desperation, growing more tired by the second the more they worked themselves. Their lungs couldn't be more tired as they had to fight for each breath, panting like a couple of dogs. Then finally...

"Ah! AHHH!" Zuko threw back his head and arched his back, letting this wave of bliss wash over him.

"Agh! UHH!" Sokka came right after, clenching his teeth and digging his head into Zuko's chest, holding him tightly. He could feel Zuko's body strain and twitch from his orgasm.

Zuko's body felt very heavy and he couldn't help but fall forward onto Sokka which caused him to fall backward onto the ground.

"You sure are heavy." Sokka told him with a slight chuckle. Zuko's eye lids felt heavy and he couldn't help but close his eyes. The gentle rise and fall of Sokka's chest was some how lulling him to sleep. "I'm glad I got to see your orgasm face." Sokka smiled and closed his eyes, feeling tired himself. He lifted a hand and placed it on Zuko's head, feeling the soft raven hair. He gently stroked his fingers through the black silk, loving how it felt on his fingertips. "You know we can't sleep like this." Sokka tried once more to get the attention of the sleepy prince.

"I know... But I can't move my arms... remember?" Zuko explained in a softer voice then usual.

"Oh... Right..." Sokka dumbly smiled before helping Prince Zuko get up.

"I'm sorry..." Zuko said as he lowered his head so that Sokka couldn't see his face.

"For what?" Sokka thought Zuko was acting a bit strange.

"I'm sorry I couldn't use my arms. It probably would have been much easier on you if I could. Aang was going to remove the rock but I insisted that he didn't. Now I'm regretting my decision." Zuko explained, finally looking at Sokka and giving him a somewhat solemn expression.

"Why didn't you want to be freed?" Sokka asked as he helped Zuko get dressed since he couldn't do it himself.

"Because I'm his prisoner. A prisoner isn't supposed to be free to hurt anyone." Zuko explained, looking away from Sokka's face. Sokka placed his hand on Zuko's chin and forced his head up so that their eyes met.

"You're wrong. You're not his prisoner and I know you wouldn't hurt us now. But I can tell you what you really are Prince Zuko." Sokka said in a stern voice but had a slight smile present on his face.

"What is that?" Zuko asked while giving Sokka a suspicious sort of look.

"You're MY prisoner and mine only." Sokka said with a smirk before capturing Zuko's lips in a deep kiss. For some reason, Zuko loved the sort of ring to the fraise.

In the morning, Sokka was away from the group, fixing the sheath that held his space sword while sitting on the edge of the city they were staying at. Suddenly he felt two hands wrap around his torso and hug him so tight that he thought he was going to lean forward and fall off the edge into the foggy abyss below. But the grip of the other person's arms were keeping him from going anywhere. He could smell a familiar scent that made him smile.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked the person who was hugging him from behind.

"Everyone agreed to let me join your team. Aang removed the rock around my wrists. I've been wanting to do this to you since last night." Sokka heard Zuko's voice in his ear. He smiled in content when he felt Zuko's embrace tighten.

"I'll have to make new cuffs for my prisoner." Sokka said with a smirk while placing a hand over one of Zuko's. "So that you can't get away when I hold you." Sokka told him, knowing it would make the prince blush.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere." Zuko assured him before wrapping his arms around Sokka's neck and sharing a kiss. A kiss that told Zuko that he wasn't alone anymore. He knew that as long as he was with the Avatar team, he would feel wanted. A place where he truly belonged. As long as he was with Sokka, he would feel loved.

The End.

Author's Notes: This was my first Avatar, The Last Airbender fanfiction so it's not as great as I wanted it to be but hopefully I get better because I plan to write a second story to this. I think I actually captured Zuko's personality quite well. =D

Also, I wanted to say sorry to all those people who thought this was a fanfic all about Zuko and Aang. Sorry, I just can't see those two together. For some reason, I like the idea of Sokka and Zuko as a yaoi couple. Maybe it's because they are the two characters I like the best. =D

Don't be afraid to comment or talk to me! If you have time, please check out my other yaoi fanfics!

Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
